Kim Films Ron
by brycewade1013
Summary: Kim has to film Ron and see if he'll expose any secrets for a school project and when Barkin uses the project to humiliate him, will it be Break Upville for the happy couple? Also, Jim and Tim cut school to make money off magic, and James's career might be in jeopardy.
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Films Ron**

* * *

_A/N: Based on the Malcolm in the Middle episode, 'Malcolm Films Reese'. I thought the sub plot would be a good sub text to explore how our corrupt president is trying to ruin this country. Don't worry, I won't use real names, but enjoy. R&R. _

* * *

World renowned teen hero, Kim Possible, was walking downstairs, ready to start another school day of her senior year when the all too familiar sound of yelling penetrated her ears. "I can't believe you two! Look at what you did!" Kim's mother, Dr. Anne Sarah Possible, yelled. Kim sighed as she thought her mother was yelling at her brothers, Jim and Tim aka the Tweebs. She then walked into the laundry room to find Anne still angry.

"OK mom, what did the Tweebs do?" Kim asked, thinking they messed up the washer and dryer, again.

"Oh, nothing honey. It wasn't your brothers. I was yelling at the washer and dryer. My white lab coat got pink coloring on it." Anne said, showing Kim her white doctor's coat that has pink all over it. "And I just got this new!" Anne groaned with frustration as Kim's father, Dr. James Timothy Possible, walked into the .

"Oh honey, I hate to see you upset like this. Go buy a new washer and dryer." James said, making his wife smile.

"Good idea James." Anne said, kissing her husband on the cheek as Kim grabbed the keys to her Sloth.

"Well, I better get to school. Love you guys!" Kim said, before being grabbed back in by Anne.

"Hold on Kimmie. Don't you wanna ask if your brothers need a ride to school?" Anne asked, earning a groan from Kim.

"It's OK mom." Jim said as he and Tim walked downstairs, holding what appeared to be a painting.

"We don't mind walking." Tim said as he and Jim walked out the door, bringing a smile to Kim's face.

"Well, you heard them. Love you guys!" Kim said as she walked out the door, headed into the garage where her boyfriend/partner, Ron Stoppable was waiting. This caught Kim by surprise. "Ron? When did you get here?"

"What? Does a certain boyfriend need a certain time to ride with his special lady to school?" Ron asked with a sly smile, making Kim giggle.

"No. But a head's up wouldn't bite." Kim said with a smile as she and Ron got into the Sloth. Kim then started the engines and drove towards school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jim and Tim were going in the opposite direction. Both of them checked to make sure that neither their parents nor Kim was following them. "OK. We're clear." Tim said with a smile. They then threw the painting in the trash and pulled out what appeared to be a top hat and coat.

"This is gonna be so cool! We're gonna be rich with this magic act! We won't even need to go to school ever again!" Jim said with a smile as he pulled out a magic wand.

"Hicka Bicka Boo?" Tim asked.

"Hoo Sha!" Jim replied, high fiving his brother. The Tweebs then made their way down the street to a busy courtyard.

* * *

At Middleton High, Ron was opening his locker and fished through it trash filled contents to try and find his homework. "Where is it?" Ron grunted. Then, Rufus, Ron's pet mole rat, waved an important homework paper in his master's face. "Oh thanks little buddy. Good to have you on my side." Ron said, making Rufus smile as Kim walked by. "Coming with KP?"

"I'll catch up later. I have to go talk to Mr. Barkin. He hasn't given me my Psychology project yet." Kim said, holding two books in her hands.

"Psychology. Why do we even bother with that class?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes.

"Uh, you're the one who signed us up for it a few years ago, remember?" Kim asked with a smirk.

"Oh right. I thought it was about predicting the future. Sorry." Ron said with a blush.

"It's cool." Kim said, giving her boyfriend a peck on the cheek and making her way to her school principal/teacher's office. She then knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Steve Barkin bellowed out. Kim then entered the office. "Ah, what can I do for you Possible?"

"Well, you haven't given me my project yet. In psychology. I was hoping you didn't forget it." Kim said. Sometimes it was difficult to deal with someone who was tough like Mr. Barkin.

"Oh I didn't. In fact, I was waiting for the right moment to show you, and now is that moment!" Barkin said, wearing a really big grin as he pulled out what appeared to be a hat with the Middleton Mad Dogs logo on it.

"What is it?" Kim asked, confused.

"This is a camera. The lens is in the logo, and the recordings are wirelessly being transferred to the recorder." Barkin explains.

"And what exactly do you want me to do with it?" Kim asked, to which Barkin chuckled, confusing Kim even more.

"Possible, you will be doing research on one of Middleton's most unique minds ever. The mind of one of our best athletes with a C plus average, who also happens to be a class clown and notorious trouble maker who won't, at least in my opinion, amount to anything." Barkin explains. Kim's eyes went wide as she knew who Barkin was talking about.

"You're talking about Ron, aren't you?" Kim asked with a angry frown.

"Stoppable? Yes." Barkin said with a smile and laugh. Kim was angry about her principal using her relationship with Ron to film his every move.

"So, you want me to film my boyfriend? Isn't that kind of sick?" Kim asked, unsure about this experiment.

"Possible, I've been trying to get Stoppable to spill his guts for years to see why he infuriates me so much. And so far, nothing. But, you two never keep secrets from each other. When he's around you, he'll let his guard down for sure." Barkin said, sounding a little bit more professional. But it still didn't help Kim.

"No offense Mr. Barkin, but what you are trying to make me do is totally sick and wrong on so many levels." Kim said.

"You have one week." Barkin simply said, unfettered by Kim's comment.

* * *

After school, at the Middleton Mall, Kim was working her shift at Club Banana, and confiding in her BFF, Monique Coleman, about what Barkin asked her to do. "He wants you to get Ron to spill everything?" Monique asked in shock.

"And I only have one week to do it." Kim said, putting on her hat.

"Kim, please don't do this girl. You and Ron are seriously more tighter than ever. If he finds out about this, it could mean Break Upville." Monique said, picturing the worse.

"I have no choice Monique. I have to pass this class. Hopefully, what I get will not be that much, and I can pull a C+." Kim said. "Mind if I clock out early?"

"Go ahead girl." Monique said as Kim made her way out of Club Banana.

* * *

Back at the Possible Household, Anne was talking with her neighbor and Ron's father, Gene Stoppable, about the new washer and dryer that she's planning to buy from him and Mrs. Stoppable. "Gene, I really appreciate you helping me out." Anne said with a smile.

"Not a problem Anne. We're just happy to give our new smart washer and dryer that we just won to anyone." Gene said with a smile as he got his shoes and walked out of the house. "It'll be here this Thursday. And remember, $800."

"Thanks again!" Anne said as Jim and Tim walked in the house. "Oh hi boys. How was school?"

Jim and Tim both froze, knowing that they haven't been to school all day. Luckily, they came up with a lie to make sure their mother doesn't know. "Good. We had a math test today." Jim said with an uneasy smile.

"And in health class we did CPR." Tim said with the same uneasy smile as his twin brother. Anne caught their nervous smiles and became suspicious, but that was interrupted when the phone rang.

"Hi honey." Anne said as she answered, knowing it was James. Jim and Tim used the distraction to grab a letter from Middleton High that read **URGENT.** They then went upstairs to their room to make sure mom didn't know anything.

Anne gasped with surprise as she heard her husband talk. "You're kidding!" Anne said happily. "Really?"

* * *

At the Middleton Space Center where James works, James had heard about government people, probably from NASA, visiting the place. All the employees hoped that it meant the space agency was finally gonna use one of their rockets. "Yes, there are a lot of people going in and out of these places. I think we're gonna really be recognizable now." James said with a smile before he spotted the Board Chairman, Dr. Wong walking out of her office. "Oh there's Doctor Wong. I got to go." James then hung up the phone and when he walked over to his boss, what he saw shocked him dearly.

The Board Chairman was in handcuffs and being escorted by government agents. "Doctor Wong? What happened?" James asked in concern.

"James, it's horrible. The President's new bill about reducing our spending is causing NASA to investigate our department. When I told the President's advisers no, they put in a claim that I was using our research money for my own personal gain, which our course is a lie!" Dr. Wong said, before breaking down crying. As the government agents continued to escort Doctor Wong away, James just stood there in shock, hoping his own job wasn't in jeopardy.


	2. Chapter 2

Right outside Middleton's Smarty Mart, the best discount store in the entire country, Kim took a deep breath before saying to herself, "Let's do this." She then walked into the store and found the pet department where Ron usually worked. Kim spotted him and smiled nervously. "Hey Ronnie." Kim waved, gaining his attention.

"Kim! What are you doing here? I don't get off work for another half hour." Ron said with a smile. He loved it when his girlfriend would come to his workplace. Though Kim had some negative feelings about Smarty Mart, she was just happy that Ron had a job.

"Oh, no reason." Kim lied. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Good, for the most part. I mean, we got some new animals like a zebra, hippo, oh, and baby cheetahs!" Ron said with a smile.

"Cute..." Rufus squeaked with a smile.

"That's nice. But more specifically, if you're happy do you laugh?" Kim asked, trying to get more out of her boyfriend.

"You mean like when I see a seriously funny episode of that cartoon with the yellow sponge and pink starfish?" Ron asked, curiously. "Why are you asking me this, KP?"

"Well, I figured since we're now dating, we should be more open with each other. You know, tell each other more secrets." Kim lied. She hoped Ron would buy it, but then...

"_Ron Stoppable, please assist in aisle five." _A voice boomed from the PA.

"Sorry Kim, can't talk now." Ron said. "How about later?" Kim nodded. "Good, catch ya later." As Ron made his way to aisle five, Kim breathed a sigh of relief. Ron didn't spill that much, so she should be good. Kim then exited Smarty Mart and made her way back home.

* * *

Back at the Possible Residence, James and Anne were sitting on the couch together, both very upset over the events that happened at James's workplace. "What is this country coming to? How could this happen?" Anne asked in disbelief. Things like this never usually happened with the Possible's.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Kim called out as she entered the house. Her smile then faded as she saw both of her parents sitting on the couch, looking rather sad. "What's wrong?"

"Honey, your father's space center is under scrutiny." Anne replied in a sad tone which made Kim gasp.

"Oh no." Kim said with a concerned tone.

"It's horrible. The government is investigating everyone and anyone who doesn't comply, they'll make up stories in order to get them arrested. They're saying that the board used the pension fund to buy a recording studio for the CEO's girlfriend! That of course, is a lie!" James said. Kim couldn't help but feel sorry for her parents.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Kim asked.

"We'll figure out something Kimmie, but until this whole thing blows over, we can't afford that new washer and dryer." Anne said.

"Mom, you really wanted it." Kim said.

"I know..." Anne said, staring wistfully at her broken down washer and dryer, knowing she'll never get rid of the set.

"Well, I'm sure you guys will think of something. I'm gonna hit the hay early. Night. Love you." Kim said as she headed upstairs to her room. About midway there, she stopped in her tracks and picked up the letter from Middleton High that the Tweebs got rid of earlier. "Urgent?"

Kim then rushed upstairs to her room to see what the letter contained. She hoped that it wasn't about her. If her parents found out that she was in trouble at school...

"I have dreams where I sing." Ron voice was heard, interrupting Kim's thoughts. Kim turned around and saw Ron standing on Kim's balcony. "Really high. Like that Saturday Night Fever guy."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kim asked.

"You said we should be more open with each other." Ron said. Kim then remembered the video camera that Barkin gave her.

"Oh! Yes! Of course!" Kim said with a smile as she put on her hat. "Is your head cold? Mine is?"

"Nah. It's fine." Ron said as he entered Kim's room and sat down on her bed.

"So, you were singing in this dream?" Kim asked, more curious.

"Yeah. And there were all these clouds shaped like you." Ron said with a smile, making Kim blush.

"Really?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I called them my 'Sky Kimmies'." Ron said with a smile, making both Kim and Rufus blush. "Man, this is so random. I never told anyone this before. It's like your another wishing hole."

"What's a wishing hole?" Kim asked.

"You don't have one?!" Ron asked in shock. "It's an amazing place where you simply wish for something and it keeps it safe. Mine and Rufus's is a tree in the park. My wishing hole never calls me stupid or childish. It's like a bank for wishes! You wanna me to take you there?"

Kim thought about it for awhile before smiling, "Yes! Let's go, Ronnie!" Kim and Ron then sneaked out of the window and went to the park where Ron's wishing hole was.

* * *

The next day, Kim was in Mr. Barkin's office, reviewing her footage with him. After Ron showed Kim his wishing hole, Kim got back at 2:00 in the morning and went back to sleep. Now, she was sitting across from her principal and seeing his smile as he began to laugh at Ron's sayings. "Wishing hole?! Stoppable, you are too much!" Barkin laughed, making Kim seriously angry. "Bravo Possible. This footage is excellent."

"Mr. Barkin, I don't want to do this anymore." Kim confessed. She felt really good during last night with Ron, and now she didn't want to betray his trust again. Not after Halloween during Sophomore year. She shuddered at that memory.

"Possible, you could go so much further if you continued this." Barkin said, trying to persuade Kim, but she wasn't budging.

"He took me to his wishing hole! And I exploited him for a stupid project!" Kim said. "Look, I don't want to be a liar anymore. He's my boyfriend. Why can't you just admit that you never liked Ron?

"Of course I didn't like Stoppable! What's that gotta to do with this?" Barkin asked.

"Somehow, I feel like you're gonna use this footage to bring your star running back a peg. I'm not gonna part of that if you do!" Kim said, not backing down.

"Well, I'm not gonna give you another assignment." Barkin said with his arms crossed.

"Fine. After this week, I'll take another class next semester to improve my grade. But I quit!" Kim said, storming out in a huff. Once she left, Barkin smiled deviously as he continued to look over the footage of Ron spilling out his secrets.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a courtyard in the streets of Middleton, Jim and Tim were continuing their magic act in front of a audience. "And now ladies and gentlemen, I will now saw my own twin brother in half!" Jim said, pulling out a magic box and a hand saw. "Would you please?"

"Hicka Bicka Boo!" Tim said as he stepped into the box and laid down. After Jim locked the box tight, he began the trick by sawing his twin brother in half. After completing, he showed the two pieces of Tim to the shocked audience. Finally, he put Tim back together and he emerged from the box, wholesome. The audience erupted in applause and began to give the twins money. Jim and Tim knew their stunt was working so good, so far.

* * *

Back at Middleton High, it was psychology class and Ron was using Rufus for his project: Can a naked mole rat go through a maze faster than a regular rat? It was a last minute project as Ron showed the class room how fast Rufus was with navigating the maze and finding the cheese. "Boo Yah!" Ron said as Rufus completed the maze. "And that proves that a naked mole rat-"

"OK WE GET IT, STOPPABLE!" Barkin yelled, getting tired of Ron's antics. "C+. Please take your seat." As Ron began to sit down, Barkin began to smile as he approached Kim's seat. "Well, we have just enough time for one more project, and Ms. Possible is gonna amaze us with an amazing update of the Milgram Experiment."

Kim's eyes went wide in confusion. "Milgram Experiment?" Kim asked.

"Oh, wow. Something Miss 'I Can Do Anything' doesn't know." Barkin smirked, making Kim growl. "The Milgram Experiment was a lesson in the power of authority. A subject was asked by a man in a lab coat to administer a electric shock to a third party. Milgram proved that people will blindly follow an authority figure even if it means harming an innocent stranger."

Kim grew more confused and worried that Barkin was gonna unleash the footage of Ron. "What are you doing?" Kim asked.

"In Possible's version, the stranger will be replaced by a loved one. And the electric shock will be replaced by devastating emotional trauma." Barkin said as he picked up the remote that lead to the TV. "Let's watch."

Barkin pressed play and the video was of Ron telling Kim about his dream last night. "_And there were all these clouds shaped like you. I call them my 'Sky Kimmies'." _

Kim gasped in horror as her worse fears were correct. Barkin was gonna use the footage to humiliate her own boyfriend and let her take the fall for it. "Sky Kimmies?" Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's rivial and cheer squad member said. "OMG! This is too rich!" Bonnie and the rest of the class laughed as Kim and Ron both looked on in horror and embarrassment.

"It's troubling, isn't it? How willing that someone has to sell out her own boyfriend, knowing full well that it's that kind of juicy gossip that would compel each of you to run around the quad and spread this throughout the school like wildfire." Barkin continued with an evil smile.

Kim was angry that Barkin had betrayed her and used her project to humiliate the love of her life. "You can not-" Kim started to yell before being interrupted by Barkin.

"SIT DOWN POSSIBLE!" Barkin bellowed out, causing Kim to quiet down and sit back in her seat. He then pressed play again and showed unseen footage of Kim arguing with Barkin inside his office over the project.

_"I don't wanna be a liar anymore. He's my boyfriend! And I exploited him!" _

Kim gasped in shock over what she saw and Ron looked at his girlfriend with a hurt expression with tears in his eyes. "You never said you were taping me!" Kim yelled, wondering how Barkin got that footage.

"I never said I was taping her." Barkin explained, ignoring Kim's comment. Barkin then fast forwarded the tape to where Kim and Ron were at the park, next to Ron's wishing hole.

_"I wish me and Kim will be together forever." _

Barkin then stopped the tape as Kim and Ron continued to look around them at the class, trying to hold back their insults and laughter. "Breathtaking, isn't it? Now, none of us could know if we would do that to a loved one just because a man in a proverbial lab coat asked us to. All we could know for certain..." Barkin said, staring at Kim with that same evil smile. "...is that Possible did." Kim just gulped at that, knowing full well that Barkin was right, and Ron was a key witness to it. "What do you have to say Stoppable?"

Ron was silent for a few seconds, before he ran out of the room, bawling. Kim just looked on, incredibly guilty and angry at herself. "What have I done?" Kim asked herself.


	3. Chapter 3

In the hallways of Middleton High, psychology class has ended and Kim angrily marched up to Barkin, seriously hurt that he used her project to humiliate Ron. "You made me look like a jerk! You tricked me!" Kim yelled, but Barkin continued to smile evilly.

"Maybe now you'll stop considering yourself to be above the rules like you did in sophomore year. Face it Possible, I finally got Stoppable back from that look he gave me in 9th grade. We both played the game...and I won." Barkin smirked, which made Kim frown. "Now, if you don't mind, I have an assembly on Friday to prepare for." Barkin then walked away, leaving a frustrated Kim by herself.

She then spotted Ron walking by, still with a sad and embarrassed look on his face. Kim immediately rushed up to him. "Ron, wait!" Kim yelled. "Ron, I'm so sorry."

Ron then turned his head and faced Kim with angry eyes. "Sorry?! Barkin humiliated me, and you're sorry?! I trusted you with my secrets, only for you to betray my trust, and you're sorry?!" Ron yelled, shocking Kim. "Kim, this is the most horrible thing you have ever done to me! And you set the standards with Halloween! I'll never forgive you!" Ron then pushed Kim to the floor, shocking her more. Ron gasped as he realized what he has done. Kim, too sad and hurt to respond, simply got up and walked away from her boyfriend. She then started to cry, knowing that she hurt the love of her life and her relationship was in jeopardy.

* * *

Back at the Possible Residence, Anne was talking to the washer and dryer, like she had hurt their feelings. "Well, it looks like neither of us is going anywhere for awhile. I said somethings that you might have taken the wrong way. So, to make it up, I bought you a little something." Anne said, pulling out a bottle of fabric softener. "Name Brand fabric softener."

"Honey, take a look at this!" James called from within the kitchen. Anne then entered to find James looking at his phone. "The President tweeted our vice president's dog was on the board of directors!" He then stopped to think about it. "I wonder if that's actually true..."

"James, it doesn't matter what's real or fake anymore." Anne said in a disappointed tone. Then, Kim entered the house with tears streaming out of her face, which both parents noticed. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong: I'm losing the most important thing in my life, and it's all my fault!" Kim yelled before sobbing and running upstairs to her room, shocking both parents. Both Anne and James looked at each other concerned, wondering who should talk to their daughter.

"Both of us?" James asked.

"Yes." Anne replied as she and her husband got up and went upstairs to Kim's room, where she was clutching onto her Pandaroo tightly and still sobbing. "You want to tell us what happened, Kimmie?"

Kim started to calm down and explained what happened. "I had to secretly film Ron for a school project, and I had a feeling that Barkin was gonna use it to humiliate him. So I backed out, but he went and done it anyway, making me look like a total jerk! I betrayed my boyfriend's trust! I'm such a horrible person!" Kim continued to sob some more as Anne held her daughter tightly and began to whisper sweet words to her. "If you guys wanna ground me, I don't care anymore. I deserve it."

"Kimmie Cub, don't say things like that." James said as he sat down on the bed next to his wife. "You're not a horrible person."

"He's right." Anne said with a smile. "Look, we're not gonna punish you for this. This is for you and Ronald to work out. And I'm sure he'll forgive you. He loves you."

Kim managed to calm down again. "I don't know. I kind of deserve to..." Kim said, wanting to say that Ron pushed her, but then James would send Ron into a black hole. "...OK, I'll talk to him."

"That's my Kimmie Cub." James said with a smile, kissing his daughter on the head, making her smile back. Then, Jim and Tim came upstairs.

"Mom? Dad?" Jim asked.

"Can we talk to you?" Tim asked, making Kim growl.

"Tweebs! Stay out of my room!" Kim yelled.

"Relax Kim, this will only take a second." Tim said, allowing Kim to calm down.

"Look, say you're making a ton of money. So much money that the idea of going to school is-" Jim said before James interrupted his son.

"Boys, you have to go to school." James said firmly.

"But what if we're making $400 to $500 per week?" Tim asked hopefully.

"It doesn't matter how much money you make. A good education is important. Therefore you have to go to school. That's final." Anne said, sternly.

"But-" Both twins tried to say.

"You heard them Tweebs! You're not cutting school! Now leave me alone!" Kim said, angrily. Jim and Tim then left Kim's room in a huff. "Thanks for the advice guys. I'll talk to Ron tomorrow."

"Good. In the meantime, try and get some rest." Anne said, tucking her daughter in between the covers and kissing her on the forehead. Both her and James then went back downstairs as Kim went to sleep.

* * *

The next day at Middleton High, Kim walked the hallways, trying to find Ron and apologize to him over what happened yesterday. He then spotted Felix, her and Ron's wheelchair bound friend and straight A student, using his robotic wheelchair arms to put his books into his locker. "Hey Kim. You looking down in the dumps." Felix said with a concerned tone.

"Thanks for noticing. Have you seen Ron? I really need to talk to him." Kim said.

"Cafeteria." Felix said, pointing the way with his robotic arms. Kim smiled as she went her way to the cafeteria and found Ron sitting alone.

"Hey Stoppable!" Bonnie said, gaining Ron's attention from the table right across from him. "I got a hole you can wish into!" Bonnie then got up and pointed to her butt as she and her friends continued to laugh. Kim growled at that as she made her way to Ron's table.

Ron noticed his girlfriend and immediately frowned. "What do you want?" Ron asked in a hurt tone.

"Yeah!" Rufus squeaked, popping up from his food bowl.

Kim then sat down and faced her boyfriend. "This is an official apology. I know what I done was wrong, but I had no idea that Barkin was really gonna go through with it. That's why I threw away the project. Look, we both know it was the worse thing I have ever done. And I have set the standards with Halloween. I am so sorry. Please, forgive me." Kim explained with tears in her eyes. But Ron just said nothing. "OK. I get it. You wanna end it. I don't blame you. I would hate me too." Kim then started to cry, which made Ron look at his girlfriend in concern and sadness. He hasn't seen Kim cry that much since the Moodulator incident.

Rufus gasped as he saw Kim cry. He then crawled onto her shoulders and patted Kim's cheek with his tiny paws.

"Kim, don't cry." Ron said, now feeling incredibly guilty as he pulled his girlfriend into a hug. "I don't hate you." That was enough to make Kim look up. "I was just upset when I pushed you. And I know that was wrong of me to do. Look, I am hurt over what happened, but it's not really your fault. I love you KP, more than anything else."

Kim then was crying tears of joy as she returned the hug. "So, you forgive me?" Kim whispered.

"Of course." Ron said with a smile as he hugged Kim tighter. "Look, I'm gonna get Barkin back for this."

"No, I will." Kim said, standing up.

"KP, are you sure about that?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I don't care if I get detention for life, or even get expelled for it. What Barkin did to you was horrible and I'm gonna make sure you get vengeance." Kim said, making Ron smile.

"OK. Why don't you get the Tweeb's help? If you can find them, that is." Ron said, getting up from his seat with his tray.

Kim then realized that both twins weren't in school for almost two weeks. "Where are they anyway?" Kim asked herself before she remembered the school letter that was in her pocket. She knew if it wasn't about her, it had to be about Jim and Tim. She then took it out and opened it. "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Possible, we regret to inform you that Jim and Tim have not been attending their classes. Please contact us so we can account for their whereabouts during school hours." Kim then realized what was happening and grinned wickedly. "So, the Tweebs have been cutting school? Well, they're not going to when I'm through with them."


End file.
